Santa Fe
by Pixie Longforest
Summary: Cheer is very optimistic. When she comes of age, she will be able to claim her ranch in Santa Fe. JackOC, BlinkOC, and also Racetrack, David and Spot.
1. Chapter 1

Santa Fe

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Newsies, I only own Cheer. And this story is also on my Quizilla account so I didn't steal anything.

The sun was blazing; the newsies were wiping sweat off of their foreheads. They had never seen such a hot day. And all newsies knew that a hot day was not a good selling day. Well, all except for Cheer. She was the only girl newsie; and obviously from her nickname, she was always happy. She was the most optimistic person the newsies had ever met, so they welcomed her into their family immediately. Jack was the one that took special interest in her, though. When she was to come of age, she would get the ranch that her parents left her in Santa Fe; the only place that he wanted to be in the world. Well, he also thought that she was beautiful. She had silky, honey colored hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes, a striking violet, which always caught him off guard. Why was she so intriguing to him, he never knew. _Because you're in love with her_, his conscience always told him. Then, he would roll his eyes at the thought every time. He never thought that he, Cowboy, could fall in love. _I'm Jack Kelly. I'm Cowboy! I ain't supposed to fall in love. I'm free like the wind_, he would always think. He thought that having a girl would hold him down. He would eventually realize that she wasn't holding him down. He was actually holding himself down.

Cheer was at her usual selling place with Kid Blink. She was selling her usual 30 papers. "Blink?" "Yeah?" "Why has Jack been acting so weird lately?" That's when Blink started to panic. _What am I supposed to say? That Jack is head over heels for her? He would kill me if I did, though. Heck, he won't even admit it to himself_, he thought. "I don't know," was the only reply Blink could think of. Cheer raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. If Blink didn't want to tell her something, she didn't care. _I should talk to Jack,_ she thought. She shook her head slightly, readjusted her newsie cap and continued to sell.

When she got back to the Lodging House, she took a seat on her bed and sighed. _It's been really lonely lately._ Jack walked in and took a seat next to her. The bed creaked under his weight. "Hey, Cheer. How'se you been lately?" "Jack, you shouldn't be asking me that. We live together. Where have you been?" "I'se was selling." "That's not what I meant. You've been so distant from me lately, Jack. We were best friends. What happened?" Jack cringed at the word _were_. It made him feel like he did something wrong; it made him feel ashamed. He _had_ been becoming more distant from her. It made him mad. "I've been thinking lately" "About?" "I don't know. How I just wanna get out of New York." "I know that. That's your dream. And I'm taking you to Santa Fe when I come of age so don't worry. We'll be there in three months." Jack looked at her. He was shocked that someone was so willing to give him his dream. That was when he realized it. _I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl_. He couldn't just tell her yet though. It had to be perfect because everything Jack Kelly did was perfect.

"C'mon, Cheer. I'll take ya ta dinner." Jack said. He stood, offering his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Oh, but I'm paying." "There is no way I'm letting a girl pay. That's the man's job." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but next time we go to dinner, I'm paying." "Still a no." "Can't I ever pay?" "No," She let out an aggravated sigh but they went anyways.

While they were out to dinner, the newsies slowly collected back into the Lodging House. "Where's Cheer and Jack?" Asked Racetrack, not really concerned but wanted to know anyways. "I don't know, but we're all hungry so we should go to dinner." Blink yelled out. There was a chorus of "Yeah" s so they left and walked to Tibby's.

Once Jack and Cheer got their food, Jack looked up from the table. He grabbed her hand from across the table and rubbed his thumb over it. "Listen, Cheer; I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. But, I'll make it up to ya." What he just said got to Cheer. _He is so sweet_, she thought. "Thanks, Jack. I won't let you down." "Neither will I." They locked pinkies; their secret hand-shake. "Just to keep that promise, you can sell wit me tomorrow." She fake gasped; he hit her arm playfully. She bowed her head and said, "It would be an honor, Mr. Cowboy sir." "Hey, if you learn from Cowboy, you learn from the best!" He said jokingly, which earned him a good shove to the shoulder. "I already know how to sell papes!" They continued to talk lightly as they ate.

Meanwhile, the newsies were rounding the corner to Tibby's. Once they reached Tibby's, they looked in the window. They all saw it but they couldn't believe it. Sitting in the secluded back booth were Jack and Cheer. "Are they on a date?" "Oh my God, they're dating!" "I knew Jack was hiding something from us!" was all that could be heard. For once in his life, Kid Blink stood in the back, silent. Normally, Kid Blink would be in the front of the crowd, telling the stupidest jokes and laughing the loudest, but not now. He knew how they felt about each other, even if they didn't realize it yet to themselves. He had to say something. "Hey guys, let's eat somewhere else." He yelled out. All of the boys nodded and Blink led them to a different restaurant.

After Jack, after much protest from Cheer, paid for dinner, he offered his pinkie to her. She smiled and locker her pinkie in his and they walked; pinkie in pinkie.

Kid Blink stayed quiet while all of the other newsies were being rowdy as they ate. But Kid Blink couldn't eat; he just sat there, picking at his now cold food. _Where they really on a date?_ That was the only thing Blink could think of. Blink loved Cheer, as in more than a friend. He knew how she felt about Jack, though. He also knew that she needed a friend now. _Maybe I'll get over her soon._

Jack held the door open for Cheer as they entered the Lodging House. "So, where have you'se been?" Racetrack asked. "We went to dinner." "So, it was a date?" "No, just good friends having dinner." Jack said. "Two good friends? As in, two _really_ good friends?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Not like that. Just friends." Racetrack rolled his eyes and muttered "They're no fun." Everyone started to do their own thing. Blink, Mush and Racetrack were talking and joking around, Crutchy was sitting on his bed relaxing and some others started poker. Cheer sat on her bed and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped through her drawings but stopped at one. She brushed her fingers over the intricate details of the drawing she had down. Well, it was actually a portrait. It was her favorite drawing. It was a portrait of Jack; she thought it was her best work. "That looks like a photograph." She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Jack, looking over her shoulder at the sketchbook. "You're really good." She felt the pink dance across her cheeks, but she covered her face by placing her chin in her hands. "Thanks, Jack. That means a lot, you know?" "Yeah, yeah." He sat down next to her. "Do you have any other drawings in there?" She handed him the sketchbook and he flipped through them. "Is that Santa Fe?" He asked, showing her which drawing he was talking about. She looked at the drawing of a ranch on the edge of a lake and nodded. "Is that your ranch?" She nodded again. "It's beautiful." "Three months," she whispered before falling asleep on his shoulder.

Jack looked down at the sleeping angel on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and leaned against the bed post. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Kid Blink was in the middle of a poker game. He hadn't heard any loud talking from Jack or Cheer so he looked over to Cheer's bed. She was sleeping on Jack's shoulder and his head was rested on her head. Blink smiled to himself. _If she's happy than I'm happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Santa Fe

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies. I offered my allowance for Jack but they said no. The cheapest one was Pulitzer. But, who wants Pulitzer? I do own Cheer and Thumbs though.

The next morning, Cheer woke up and looked around her. It was only a moment later that she realized she had slept on Jack's shoulder. She stood up slowly, not wanting to wake him up, and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen that no one used since none of the guys could cook so she went into the freezer box. Eggs, just what she needed.

Jack woke up, looking around, not remembering moving his bunk. He then realized that he hadn't moved bunks and that he had fallen asleep in Cheer's bed. _Where is she?_ He saw that everyone was up and getting dressed and whatnot. "What is that heavenly smell?" Racetrack asked, sniffing around. "Man, I haven't smelled something so wonderful in forever!" Snipeshooter exclaimed. They finished getting changed and went downstairs to that amazing smell.

After finishing cooking, Cheer looked at her reflection in the small mirror hanging above the kitchen sink; she looked like a mess. She smiled to her reflection, finding it funny how awful and messy she looked.

All of the boys ran downstairs and into the usually vacant kitchen. Cheer was standing there, looking like a complete mess and 30 plates of steaming eggs on the long table. Every boy sat down and started to eat, except for Jack. He walked over to Cheer and stood next to her. "Why'd you do this?" "Well, I thought the boys could use a good cooked breakfast." Jack leant down and kissed her cheek softly. "Thanks." "Now go get eating. Oh, and this is my way of paying you back for dinner last night." He chuckled and took a seat. Cheer took the seat next to him Jack and started eating her eggs.

The boys talked loudly and laughed as they ate. "Dear me, I've never ate something so good in my life." Racetrack yelled out. Everyone yelled out their agreements. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot. It was my Ma's recipe." "Well, you mom must have been an angel." Yelled out Skittery. Everyone gave him weird looks. "Wow, Skittery. Well, everyone; now we know to keep Skittery away from our moms." Cheer said. Everyone laughed, except for Skittery, whose head was on the table in shame.

At the moment Jack put the first fork-full of eggs in his mouth, he learned that there was such a thing as Heaven-on-Earth and that it was sitting on a plate in front of him. _Man, if she cooks like this then I'm looking forward to Santa Fe._ _Santa Fe,_ rang out in his mind. _I'm actually going to Santa Fe in the matter of months. That's not so long._ He smiled and continued to dig into his delicious Heaven-on-Earth.

When everyone finished, Cheer got up and started to collect the dishes. "Hey, what do you say to Cheer for making a wonderful breakfast?" Jack said. Cheer heard a chorus of "Thank you" s and smiled slightly. She finished collecting plates and put them in the sink. "Hey, Blink. I can't sell with you today. Jack asked me to sell with him today." "OK, that's ok." "Thanks Blink." She smiled and hugged him. "Let's go, Jack." They walked out of the Lodging House and down to the Distribution office. They each got 80 papers, which was a lot for Cheer.

As they sold their last paper, they heard a scream. They ignored it, thinking it was just child's play, but then they heard a cry of help. They looked at each other and ran towards the screams.

The screams led them towards an ally. In that ally, they saw a girl about their age. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. They also saw that she was being cornered by the Delancey brothers. Cheer knew they had to help her, because she knew what the Delancey brothers would do to a girl. Well, it never happened to her because she was always with Jack but she knew what would most likely happen. It almost happened to her. But, if Jack hadn't been there, she would have been in big trouble. Jack was always looking out for her. She had never been hit because of Jack. She was so grateful towards him; he had no idea how glad she was that he was her best friend.

Jack went up to Oscar and punched him in the face. He was knocked unconscious. Morris tried to take a swing at Jack but Jack dodged it and kicked Morris in the ribs. He fell over in pain. Cheer ran over to the girl, who was still scared out of her mind. "Hey, what's your name?" "Samantha." "Nice name, my name is Julie. But, people call me Cheer." Samantha gave Cheer a grateful smile. Jack walked over to them. "Let me take a guess, you need a place to stay." Samantha nodded. "C'mon, you can stay at the Lodging House."

Once Samantha paid for a week at the Lodging House, they went up to the bunk room. All of the boys were talking loudly or playing card games. "Hey, everyone quiet down!" Jack yelled out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jack. "We have a new newsie. Her name is Samantha." She waved timidly. Cheer pointed out everyone to Samantha. "Now, wait a minute. 'Samantha' is not gonna work. She needs a newsie nickname." Blink said. Everyone agreed. Samantha looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Cheer looked over at her and saw that Samantha had holes cut in her shirt and her thumbs were placed in them. "We should call her Thumbs." Everyone laughed and agreed. Cheer took Thumbs and led her to her bunk which was above Cheer's. She climbed up and then hung upside down to talk to Cheer. Cheer laughed. "So, any of the boys interest ya?" Cheer asked. Thumbs looked over to someone. Cheer followed her gaze and saw Kid Blink. "Whoa, you like Kid Blink? That is so cute! Hey Blink! Come over here!" Blink looked over and got up. Thumbs turned pale whit and then red when Kid Blink came over. She climbed back onto her bunk and then came down.

Kid Blink took the seat next to Thumbs. "So, Blink. Did you meet Thumbs yet?" "I haven't had the pleasure to yet." He held out his hand towards her. That was when he got a good look at her. _Wow, she's prettier than the Mayor's daughter._ She took it and they shook hands. After about five minutes of them shaking hands and looking into each other's eyes, Cheer broke it up. "How is it even humanly possible to shake hands with someone for five minutes?" Thumbs blushed and looked down.

Cheer looked over to Jack, who was beckoning her to go to him. She didn't bother telling Blink and Thumbs she was going because they were too engrossed in talking. They probably didn't even realize she left. "Yes, Jack?" "Seems as if Blink and Thumbs like each udda." "Like each other? They shook hands for five minutes." "Well, that got me thinking; do you like anyone, Cheer?" "Yes, I do actually." "What's he like?" Jack asked, getting a little upset. "He's a leader, he's cute, and he's kind." "You like Spot!" _I'm going to soak him so hard._ "No! It's…" "Telegram for Cheer!" Yelled out Kloppman as he walked in. She looked reluctant she got the telegram. She looked it over and gasped. "What is it, Cheer?" Jack asked, getting nervous. "They read my parent's will wrong, Jack. I can't collect my ranch until I'm 19 and I have to be married to collect it." _She has to get married? Wait, does that mean I'm gonna marry her. Well, that wouldn't be bad. Actually, I should ask her out soon. Wait, what if she gets married to someone else? That would break my heart and would I still be able to come to Santa Fe._ Meanwhile, Cheer was thinking the same thing. _Does that mean I have to get married to Jack? That would actually be amazing but, wait! Did I just say that marrying Jack would be amazing? We're going to have to get together soon, then. Wait, what if he doesn't love me?_

"Thumbs, what am I going to do?" "Marry Jack, that's easy enough." "Marry Jack! Who said I was in love with Jack?" "You did say you were in love with a leader. And you said it wasn't Spot." Cheer leaned into Thumbs' ear. "If you tell anyone, I'll soak you so hard, you'll get customers for a month." Thumbs giggled and went onto her bunk. "Night, Cheer." "Night, Thumbs."

"Jack, I don't know if I'm ready to get married yet." "No one said you had ta get married tamorrow. You have a little more than a year." "That's true, I guess. But, who am I gonna marry?" "Like I said, you have a little over a year to decide." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Thanks, Jack." "No problem. And I didn't know your name was Julie." "Well, there are some things that you don't know about me." "Oh yeah, like what?" "Those things are things you don't _need_ to know." "Oh, really?" "Really." Jack took a look at her. Her eyes were twinkling and her smile was really bright. "Hey, Jack?"  
>"Yeah?" "Will you stay with me tonight?" "Yeah, sure." They both got under the covers. "Goodnight, Jack." "Night, Cheer." When he was certain she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and drifted off.<p>

**OK, guys. That was the end of Chapter 2, for ya! And make sure you review! I love all my fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santa Fe

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies. I own Cheer and Thumbs.**

**Just to clear the confusion because it confused me too but in Chapter 2, it's Jack that thinks "I'm gonna soak him so hard," when he thinks she likes Spot.**

Thumbs was in the middle of a dream when she was shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see a wide awake Kid Blink who looked about ready to pee his pants from holding in his laughter. "What?" She whispered. "You have got to see this," he whispered back, pointing down at Cheer's bunk. She turned upside down to look and almost fell over laughing. Cheer was asleep and was pressed against Jack's chest while he had his arms around her waist. "Should we wake them?" Thumbs shook her head. "Let the love birds sleep." Blink nodded and helped Thumbs down from her bunk. They then went down to the Distribution office and got 30 papers each. Blink smiled, knowing he had a new selling partner.

Cheer woke up and looked around. She then remembered that she had asked Jack to stay with her and he did. She smiled seeing him sleeping. She rolled over so her head was in his chest. She inhaled, taking in every fiber and smell of his beings. He had a very musky smell, but she loved it anyways. "Hey, Cheer. Are you up?" She picked her head up and nodded. "Good, let's go sell."

They met up with David and Les down at the Town Square. There were tons of people talking, yelling and laughing. "So Davey, did you hear the news? I gotta get married in the next year if I want to claim my land down in Santa Fe. Oh, and I can only collect it when I'm 19 because some stupid scabbah read my parents' will wrong." "Really? Oh, wow. Have you found any suitors yet?" Cheer laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Not yet. Davey, you should know by now that no guy is good enough for me," Cheer said. David winked in her direction. David knew how Cheer felt about Jack. When Jack and Sarah had started dating, which only lasted a week, Cheer wasn't so cheery. She almost cried, which was not good because the only time she cried was when her parents died.

As they were selling, the thought of marriage kept nagging in Cheer's brain. Even though Jack had told her not to worry about it, it was impossible for her _not_ to be worried. But, thinking of Jack's words took away the worry. Well, for about a second. _What if I don't marry Jack? Wait, what if I marry some scabber? I would never let that happen. And neither would Jack. Jack._ Why couldn't she think of anything else than Jack? All that was on her mind was Jack, Jack, Jack!

David looked over at Cheer who looked worried. Her forehead was creased and her eyes were squinted. He knew her well enough to know that was her thinking face. He looked over to Jack who also had his thinking face on. _Dear God, if they don't get together soon, I'm gonna have to get everyone to come into the picture._

Meanwhile, Thumbs was having the time of her life with Kid Blink. They finished selling their papers, so they decided to take a walk around Central Park. Kid Blink took her hand and led her to one of his favorite trees and they took a seat underneath it, grateful for the shade it gave off, seeing as it was another hot day. "So, Thumbs. Tell me about yourself." "There's not much to tell. I'm a runaway from Chicago. I wanted to see other places and meet other places." "Wow, that's quite a long way." "Yeah, it was. But I made it; and I'm glad I'm here." Kid Blink looked at her. Her eyes sparkled like something he had never seen. The reflection from the sun on her hair made it look like a halo around her perfect head. _She's perfect._

After selling, the group made their way back to the Lodging House. David and Les went back home while Jack and Cheer went upstairs and sat on Cheer's bed. Jack looked down at Cheer. _This plan better work._ "Hey, Cheer?" "Yeah?" "Um, Medda is having a party tonight." "OK? Why wasn't I informed earlier?" "Because it was planned today." He said, using a quick cover-up. "OK, that's different but ok." Jack let out an inward sigh.

Kid Blink and Thumbs were relaxing under the tree when David ran up to them. "Hey, guys. Medda's having a party so that we can get Jack and Cheer together. Be there at 5:30. They'll get there at 6. It was actually Jack's idea but he wanted me to tell everyone." Kid Blink and Thumbs exchanged glances. "Weirdest party ever, but ok." Thumbs said. Blink laughed while David sent them a dirty look.

At 5:30, all of the newsies were at Irving Hall, getting the room decorated. "Tell us again why we're throwing this party?" Racetrack asked, upset that he couldn't go to Sheepshead today. "Because Jack is trying to win over Cheer, which he already has but he has no idea." Racetrack rolled his eyes. If he wanted to ask the girl out, why couldn't he just do it? (A/N: Eventually he will learn it's harder than it looks, but not yet.) They went back to decorating.

Cheer looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the only dress she owned. It was pink; her signature color. Her hair was in perfect curls. She walked down the stairs to see Jack waiting for her. "You look beautiful, Cheer." He kissed her hand and she blushed slightly. "Wait, why isn't anyone here?" She asked, confused as to seeing that the Lodging House was empty. "We're fashionably late." _Fashionably late? How lame was that? _He offered his arm to her; she took it and they walked out towards Irving Hall.

Once they got there, everyone welcomed them and there was a huge banner that said "Congratulations Jack and Cheer!" "Congratulations to what?" Cheer asked. David looked at Kid Blink and Racetrack who were putting it up. "Not yet! Put it down!" They stopped putting the banner up and they let it fall. "Jack, what was that?" "I have no idea, Cheer." He said, trying not to sound nervous. That banner wasn't supposed to go up.

Medda was onstage singing. Cheer was sitting next to Jack. He stood up and she looked up at him. He offered his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up and led her out to the dance floor. "Do you even know how to dance?" "Yes, I do Cheer. I know; don't be shocked." She laughed and they twirled around. He pulled her close to her. "Hey, Cheer?" He breathed in her ear. "Yes, Jack?" "I love you." She pulled away from her and cleared her throat. "You love me?" "Yes, I do." "Oh thank goodness! For a while, I thought I was the only one feeling that way. I love you too, Jack." He smiled and slid his hands down to her waist. She smiled and leant up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Jack moved his hands up to the small of her back. They could hear cat-calls and whistling come from the other newsies but they didn't care. They pulled apart and everyone cheered. "Now you can put up the banner, boys." Racetrack nodded and went to it but Kid Blink was nowhere to be seen. Cheer looked over to the corner and saw Kid Blink and Thumbs dancing in the corner. Cheer smiled at Thumbs and she returned it. "Will you be me goil, Cheer?" Jack whispered in her ear. "What am I going to say, Kelly? No?" He laughed and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Kid Blink and Thumbs were in the corner. "Hey, how about we go outside?" Blink asked. Thumbs nodded and he led her outside. It was pouring rain outside but that made it even more romantic. "Thumbs, I really like y…" Blink was cut off by Thumbs pressing her lips to his. _Wow, a kiss in the rain. How cliché._ Cheer thought as her and Jack watched them. Today was a pretty good day for four newsies.

**Yay! Blink and Thumbs are together and so are Jack and Cheer. Now, since I am nice, I need three more characters. A girl for Racetrack, a girl for Spot and a girl for David. If you want a character, you must give me the name, the newsie name, the personality and the looks. Thanks! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Santa Fe

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is solely based on Kid Blink and Thumbs, Spot and Jewel who is owned by **_**fritzkitty2007**_** and David and Lottie who is owned by **_**SilverShoes17.**_** Thanks for the reviews!**

Thumbs was watching Kid Blink hang up the banner while she was hanging streamers. He put it up and climbed down. She smiled but then lost her footing on the ladder. She slipped and started to plummet to the Earth.

Kid Blink climbed down from his ladder and heard the scream. He turned around, seeing Thumbs falling. He panicked; he dived, just catching her in his arms. Her eyes were shut, like she was afraid to open them. Kid Blink let out a sigh of relief.

Thumbs let out a scream. She was confused; why hadn't she felt the floor beneath her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kid Blink looking up at her. She smiled. "Thanks, Blink." "You're welcome." They stood there for a few minutes; just her in his arms. They never wanted it to end; too bad Racetrack just had to go and clear his throat to clear up the awkwardness. For Blink and Thumbs, they were both thinking the same thing. _I'm so in love with you._

When the party started, they looked around waiting for Jack and Cheer to walk in. Thumbs looked down at her dress and then looked at Cheer's. Thumbs looked so plain compared to Cheer. No wonder Jack loved her. "You look beautiful, Thumbs." She turned around to see Kid Blink. "Dance with me, Thumbs." "OK." He took her hand and they started to dance.

They heard cheering, so they turned around. They saw Cheer and Jack kissing. Blink and Thumbs let out a quick cheer but got back to dancing. Thumbs looked towards Cheer. Cheer sent a wink to her and Thumbs smiled back. "It's a bit loud in here. How about we go outside?" She nodded and let her take her outside.

It was pouring rain, but that made it even more romantic. "Thumbs?" Blink asked softly. She looked over to him. "Is it too soon to say that I think I love you?" She shook her head, for she had been feeling the same way. She smiled and stepped closer to him. He leant down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She returned it quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brooklyn had just arrived. Spot Conlon took a look down at the girl beside him. She was his second in command, also the biggest flirt he had ever met in his life. She would flirt with any living male. OK, maybe not that many people but she flirted with all of the newsies. She even flirted with Spot! And with Spot being the sexist pig that he was, it turned him on. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever met. This was her first party with the newsies, since Spot liked to keep her under lock and key. He had no idea what she would do at a party like this and it scared him. Her name was Jewel.

"Never fear! Brooklyn is here!" Spot yelled out, his usual smirk on his face. Jewel thought it was the cutest smirk ever, though. She looked over the whole crowd, not remembering many of them. She remembered Jack and a couple of others but that was it. "Hey, Jacky boy. Long time no see!" She said. He turned around. "Hey, where have you been? Has Spot been keeping you in lockdown since the last party?" She smiled, remembering what happened at the last party. She had almost gone home with a newsie from Queens before Spot stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Yeah, he has. So, who's this?" She asked, gesturing to the girl holding Jack's hand. "This is Cheer." Jewel smacked herself in the forehead. "How could I not know that was you, Cheer? The way Jack talks about you, you're famous. I haven't seen you in years!" She laughed as she threw her arms around Cheer's neck. Cheer laughed and hugged Jewel back. "I want you to meet someone," Cheer said into Jewel's ear.

They walked over to the table that Kid Blink and Thumbs were sitting at. "Thumbs, this is my old friend, Jewel." Jewel held out her hand for Thumbs. Thumbs warily took it and shook it. "I'm going off to dance, Cheer." Jewel said before walking off.

David was sitting at a table, watching everyone dancing. Jack and Cheer were dancing slowly to a fast tempo song, which he found romantic. Jewel was dancing in a huge circle with all of the other single newsies. He laughed at Spot's attempt for her to stop and dance with him. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, instantly recognizing her long blonde hair and blue/green eyes. He had met Charlotte a while ago, she was a good friend. She had a bit of a mouth but she could be sweet when she wanted to be. "Hey, Lottie. What are you doing here?" "Medda needed a dress so I made her one." "Did you make the one you're wearing?" "Yep." He looked her over. Her navy blue dress was beautiful; he melted in just the color. It was strapless, but the sleeves hung on her elbows. Charlotte's family owned a dress shop, so she worked there. She actually made the dresses. "Would you care to dance, Davey?" He looked around at the empty table, realizing he had been sitting alone. _Would you rather sit by yourself like some lonely loser or dance with a pretty girl?_ David decided on option 2 so he stood up and led her to the dance floor.

"So, why did you want to dance with me?" "Because you looked like you were having too much fun sitting there by yourself." She said in her second language, sarcasm. David laughed as he twirled her around. _You know, she really lets me let loose. I feel so… free._

Lottie rested her head on David's shoulder. _Man, David is so cute. Why do I always have to go and shoot my mouth of like that? Stupid! Say something! He probably thinks you're a big idiot!_ "Davey?" "Hmmm?" "Uh… So how's school?" _How's school? How's school! Now I _know_ he thinks I'm an idiot._ "It's good, I guess. You go to school with me, so you should know how school is." She mentally hit herself in the forehead.

David was getting tired so he grabbed Lottie's hand and led her to the table where Cheer, Jack, Kid Blink and Thumbs were. David pulled out Lottie's chair for her and she sat. "Well, well, well. Jack and Cheer, finally. So, which kid are you naming after me?" "No kids yet." "Ha ha, I know." She turned to Thumbs. "Hey, you're new. I'm Lottie. Or Sweet Cheeks as the other boys like to call me." "I'm Thumbs." "So, you with Kid Blink here?" Thumbs nodded. "Good job, Thumbs. He was always fantasizing about the mayor's daughter so I'm glad he settled down. And you're prettier than her." Thumbs smiled.

As Jewel danced with all of the single Manhattan newsies, she looked over at Spot. She loved Spot, but he obviously didn't so she was always trying to make him jealous by flirting with all of the other newsies. "OK, boys. I need a break." Everyone groaned but left. She walked over to Spot. "Heya Spotty." "Hi" "Care to dance with me?" "Yes" Man was Spot excited. All he wanted for the night was one dance with Jewel and he was getting it. He put his hand on her waist and grabbed her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his arm.

Jack and Cheer sat down for the first time all night. They looked at all of the dancing newsies. "Hey, at least Davey has a girl." Jack said. Cheer looked over at Dave and Lottie. They weren't together but they sure acted like it. Jack and Cheer had realized for a little while that David had looked lonely lately. They looked around; everyone looked happy for the matter. Blink and Thumbs, David and Lottie, and even Spot and Jewel were dancing. Then they looked at themselves. They smiled, knowing they were now happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Santa Fe

Chapter 5: Race's Other Half

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Cassandra 'Chance' is owned by **_**flyingboppers1999**_**. Lottie is owned by **_**SilverShoes17**_**. Jewel is owned by **_**fritzkitty2007**_**. I own Cheer, Thumbs and Cannon.**

Race was at Sheepshead Racetrack; well, duh. He had just finished selling; he sold all of his papers, so he decided to invest a little bit on the horses. He had bet on horse number 11, a beautiful mare named Sandy. He saw a really pretty girl take a seat beside him. Her long black hair was beautiful and she was kind of pale but in a pretty way. Race decided she was pretty and that he should talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Race. What's your name?" "Cassandra. But I go by Chance." "So, Chance. What horse did you bet on?" "Number 11." "Really? So did I." "Well, duh. That horse is very majestic." "So, what brings you here?" "I'm running errands for my parents." "And on the shopping list was stop at the races?" "No! I was just stopping on my way. I love the races." "Yeah, so do I." "I can tell. Based on the nickname and all." They watched as number 11 pulled ahead and won! They both cheered and went to go collect their money. "Hey, let me accompany you while you shop." "OK."

After they finished shopping, Racetrack turned towards her. "Hey, Chance?" "Yes, Race?" "Uh. I was wondering if, uh, you would like to come to Tibby's? With me?" "Sure, Race; sounds wonderful." Race could swear he heard angels sing and heard screams of "hallelujah". "Great, meet me at 6." He watched as she walked away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction, towards home, thinking about that perfect girl he had just met.

Cheer looked towards her left, looking at the empty bunk which shouldn't be empty. _Where is he?_ It had been two hours since he left. And she had nothing better to do. She listened to the sound of the breeze outside until loud, heavy footsteps interrupted her and her state of tranquility. She knew those footsteps anywhere so she opened he eyes and looked towards the sound. "Jack, where have you been?" "I went out. Got ya something." "Jack, I don't want you wasting your money on me." "I did not waste money. You're worth losing all of me money." "Aw, thanks Jack. So, what did ya get me?" He sat next to her on her bunk, creaking underneath the bed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like pink fabric. Cheer took a closer look; realizing it wasn't just pink fabric, but a bandana, practically a replica of Jack's red one. "I bought it so everyone knows your mine and I ain't sharing." Cheer laughed. Jack handed her the bandana and she tied it around her neck. "There; now we're matching." As soon as she said that, Race came walking in, well, more like prancing in; a huge, lovesick smile on his face. "Race, did you fall in love again?" "This time is different!" "That's what you say every time." "But this time, it is!" "That's also what you say every time." "Shut up, Jack." "I swear this is just like de JA vu."

Cheer rolled her eyes. Race "fell in love" with a girl at least once a month. Was it really different this time? He did look pretty in love, but didn't he just meet her today? Normally, it takes forever for Racetrack to fall in love. Although Racetrack may look tough on the outside, he was really a fragile person. Because he was also a hopeless romantic, when he fell in love he thought it was the real thing. And when his huge heart was broken into a million pieces, it was always Jack and Cheer who had to get out the broom and dustpan, clean it up and reassemble it. Because Cheer was such a shipper of love at first sight (it happened to her with Jack), she thought maybe Race really did like this girl. "Race, did you actually talk to this girl this time?" "Yes, Cheer." " Ok, so when do we get to meet the future Mrs. Higgins?" Race blushed a deep maroon. "Um, I invited her to dinner tonight." "Huh, oh my God! Race, you have a date tonight! Let me help you get ready now!" "Julie, it's only 2 o' clock." He only used her real name when he was whining to her. "Doesn't matter. If you really want to impress her, we should've started earlier!" "I got here 5 minutes ago." "Well, we're 5 minutes behind perfection." He sighed and rolled his eyes towards Jack as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the wash room, but not before she grabbed a pair of Race's nicest clothes. Jack laughed lightly to himself and thought _man, I love her._

Meanwhile, chaos was going on down at good old Brooklyn. Someone had stole Jewel's bra. And that was unacceptable. Jewel went storming into the boy's bunk room where she was never allowed (because of her flirting problem). She didn't bother to knock, so she slammed the door open. "Who took it?" she yelled out making every boy turn their head. She could see a very cocky boy that was always hitting on her named Cannon smirk at her. "It was you, wasn't it?" She screeched. "Who did what?" She heard behind her. She whipped her around to see Spot standing in his doorway. "Spot, Cannon took one of my undergarments." She could swear she saw flames in Spot's eyes. "Cannon, you get your ass over here." Cannon walked over to Spot with his head hanging down in shame. The thing about Cannon was that even though he seemed tough around everyone, he was terrified of Spot. Jewel laughed inside of her head, thinking that Cannon's name should be changed to Wuss. Spot held open his hand as Cannon dropped the "undergarment" into it. "Here you go, Jewel." Jewel thanked him as she left Spot to talk to the other newsies. _Boy are they gonna get it_, she thought, an evil smirk on her face as she walked back to her room, which she happened to share with Spot since Spot was the only one she could trust.

Davey walked down the street, enjoying the breathable air. _Man, the weather has been unbearable lately. At least today is liveable._ He walked down Main Street and looked at the dress shop. He noticed that Lottie was locking up so he thought that he would walk her home. "Hey, Lottie. Need someone to walk you home?" "No, Davey. I don't _need_ someone to walk me home. I'd _like_ someone to walk me home though." David cracked a smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and they walked off.

"Well, here we are." It's funny. Even though David "walked her home", he just walked up the stairs to her apartment. Hey, you never know. There might be strange people on those stairs. David took his hands out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. _She makes me so nervous, I can't even think straight and I'm sweating like a pig!_ He watched as she walked in and he turned around and walked back to his house.

**So, I'm sorry it's been a while but I've had a lot of drama. Ugh. At least I uploaded. Hey, if anyone wants a character in her, I'll make it! The more the merrier! And if you want to give me ideas, I'd love it. For the next chapter, comment what you think should go wrong on Racetrack's date! I love you all! Oh, and next chapter is on Racetrack's date and Blink and Thumbs. **

**Sincerely yours until eternity,**

**Pixie Longforest**


	6. Chapter 6

Santa Fe

Chapter 6

**So, here goes. Chance is owned by **_**flyingboppers1999. **_**Lottie is owned by **_**SilverShoes17.**_** Jewel is owned by **_**fritzkitty2007.**_** I own Cheer and Thumbs. I do not own Newsies, sadly.**

Thumbs was giggling like a schoolgirl as Kid Blink led her in the rain to somewhere only he knew. He was surprising with God knows what and she knew that Kid Blink's surprises were the best. He made a left turn into an alleyway, her following close behind. She looked down to see a picnic. She laughed, recognizing it as the blanket that Racetrack had been complaining about being stolen. Luckily, the alley was covered so they sat on the red blanket, and watched the rain hit the pavement. They laughed as they saw higher class people getting drenched and complaining about wet "undergarments". They ate lunch as they laughed and joked. When they finished, Thumbs stood up and dusted herself off of crumbs, "Well, that was a wonderful first date." "That was actually the second." "Really? What was the first?" "Irving Hall. Well, I count that as a date." "OK. Well then, that was a wonderful _second_ date." Kid Blink took her hand and led her back to the Lodging House.

Racetrack was extremely nervous. Even though Cheer told him not to worry, he did. Just the sight of her was going to make him sweat. "Race, I know you're nervous but can you stop sweating?" "Oh, sorry," He said as he wiped his forehead for the 45th time. "And… voila." Cheer said. Racetrack took a look at himself in the mirror; for the first time in his life, he was dirt-free. He had to admit it, he looked pretty good. His hair, which was usually a curly mess, actually looked… pretty good. "Cheer, you are a genius and I never should've doubted you." "Race! It's 5:30! You gotta go!" "It's 5:30? It took ya long enough! Thanks and bye!" Race ran out the door, and out onto the streets of Manhattan.

Chance made sure her usually straight hair was in perfect curls and her face had the perfect amount of makeup in. "Cassandra, who are you getting all dressed up for?" Chance's heart started to race as she tried to think of a valid excuse. _Charlie Reed._ Charlie Reed was the snobbiest yet richest kid in New York. But, he was every parent's dream son-in-law. Chance smiled to herself, knowing that was the perfect excuse. She liked Racetrack, but her parents would _not_ approve. "Oh, I'm going out with Charlie Reed." "Oh, well have fun!" Chance smiled to herself, knowing that she tricked her mom. She stood up, brushed off her pale blue dress that Lottie made especially for the date, and went out the door towards Tibby's.

As Race walked, he could feel his nerves building up even more. _And I thought _Jack_ was the wuss for having a hard time asking a girl out. I've only known her for less than a day and she makes me so nervous. What if she thought we were just going out as friends? Oh no, there she is. _And boy did she look amazing. Her hair was done in curls and her dress looked brand new. Chance walked up to him in a most graceful way and said "Wow, Race; you clean up well." "_I_ clean up well? You're the one who's taking my breath away." She blushed at his comment and then grabbed his hand. "We have to hurry if we want a good booth. 6 is the dinner rush hour, you know." Race hadn't heard a word she said. All he could think about was how she was holding his hand. "Uh… OK." She laughed as she led him inside and towards a secluded booth in the back.

"Have you been a newsie all of your life?" Chance asked, taking a sip of her water and resting her elbows on the table. "No, I became a newsie when I was 8." "Oh, ok."Race went to reach across the table for the pepper when he accidently knocked over Chance's glass of water. "I am so sorry," he said as he went to go get napkins. But, instead of her squealing like most girls would, she was laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Race asked with a confused yet hurt look on his face. "Oh, Race; I'm not laughing at you. This is the most exciting date I've ever had. Most dates I've been on were with some guy bragging about how much money he had. I'm not mad; I'm not the kind of person who gets mad easily." Race sighed inwardly, letting his relief out. <em>Man, she is different than most.<em>

Jewel was caught in the rain. She hated rain, so she ran into a covered alley. _Geez, this rain has been non-stop lately._ She was going to wait for the rain to stop, but after an hour she worried the boys would come looking for her. She looked around, not wanting to get wet. "Need some help there?" She turned around to face Spot. With an umbrella. "My savior!" She yelled as she ran underneath the umbrella. Spot laughed as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Hey, we gotta get back to the Lodging House," he said as he led her back towards the docks.

Lottie was nervous, yet she strangely felt her confidence build. _I'm gonna do this._ She made her way down the streets of Manhattan towards Town Square where she knew David was selling. She made her way through the crowds until she spotted Davey. His hair underneath the sunlight was bringing out the gold tinge in his usually darker hair. He was wearing his brown patched cabbie hat and his shirt, which was his signature color, blue. "Davey!" she yelled as she pushed her way through more people. He turned towards her and smiled. He took long strides towards her. "Hey, Lottie. What's going on?" " I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow at Little Italy?" David was shocked. _Wasn't it the _guy_ who was supposed to ask the _girl_ out? Well, there goes that mouth of hers. But, I get to go out with her! Say something, David!_ "Yes!" he blurted out. She giggled. "I'll see you there at 5 tomorrow, then," she said as she walked off. David ran a hand through his hair. He punched the air in happiness and walked off.

**The next chapter will be about David and Lottie's date and an update on Cheer and Jack.**

**Songs that helped me write this:**

**Saturday in the park- Chicago**

**Missing You- A Very Potter Musical**

**Goin' Back To Hogwarts- A Very Potter Musical**

**Granger Danger- A Very Potter Musical**

**For Good- Glee Cast**

**I Love New York/New York, New York- Glee Cast**

**Pretending- Glee Cast**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside- Glee Cast**

**Friday- Glee Cast**

**Over My Head- The Fray**

**Seize the Day- Newsies**

**Sincerely yours until eternity,**

**Pixie Longforest**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santa Fe**

**Pixie: Well, I'm back. I've been working a lot lately on my second account Rose Higgins so go check out the one shots there! So, I am having this chapter just on Cheer and Jack because I've been writing about everyone else a lot lately **_**and**_** this story is supposed to be about Cheer and Jack.**

**David: Pixie would now like to start the Shout Outs.**

**Fritznkitty2007: Thanks for reviewing! I love Cheer and Jack, too. Boo Sarah! Yeah, I got the idea of Thumbs based off of me but also my friend Sam and I thought Kid Blink could use a lady. Yeah, I liked the rain scene. It was my friend's idea so I took it.**

**Spot: Is that my girlfriend?**

**Pixie: Um, not yet?**

**Spot: Can I talk to her.**

**Pixie: No! I'm in the middle of the shout outs!**

**Spot pushes Pixie out of her chair and sits at computer.**

**Spot: Hey, Fritznkitty2007. I have a proposal for ya. You and me, we rule Brooklyn together. If we do that, we can rule all of New York. And then, the world. So, whattaya say?**

**Pixie then pushes Spot out of her chair and sits back down.**

**Pixie: Anyways, let's get back to the shout outs.**

**SilverShoes17: Thanks for reviewing! I just **_**had**_** to make David nervous or else it would OOC, and I don't like to do that a lot. David, come over here!**

**David: Yes?**

**Pixie: Say hi to SilverShoes17.**

**David: Hi, Silver. **

**Pixie: Go give her a hug.**

**David: How am I supposed to do that?**

**Pixie: Ugh, here. This is how you do it *cyber hug***

**David: Oh! Ok! *cyber hug***

**Well, I hope you felt the warmth of that, Silver!**

**FlyingBoppers: Hello and thank you for reviewing! And please, do not think you flamed me because I don't think you did at all! Because I started writing one shots on my other account, I taught myself how to write like that because I am just that amazing. Wait, hold on a second.**

**Pixie: What was that, Race? You want to talk to FlyingBoppers? Oh, ok; go ahead.**

**Racetrack reads from letter he wrote: Dear FlyingBoppers, I am sorry I spilt water all over you no matter how hard me and the boys laughed later on. Love, Racetrack,**

**Pixie: That was very….. sweet, Racetrack. Well anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Mayday321: Thanks for reviewing and welcome to Santa Fe. Wow, I feel like a flight attendant. Well, anyways thanks. And I probably should change the summary. Wait a second, Mush wants to talk to you.**

**Mush: mayday, will you go out with me?**

**Pixie; Whoa there Cassanova, hang on. (AN: If you would like a character for Mush, make a description in the next review you post. I need the name, newsie name if you want her to be a newsie, personality, and the looks.)**

**Jack: I don't wanna see my lady cry, so I'll do the disclaimer. Pixie does not own Newsies. *hears sobs come from the other room* I guess I should've said I didn't wanna hear it either. Oh, shoot. *runs to Pixie***

**Pixie wipes her tears: OK, I'm back so let's start Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack had to take the responsibility of waking up everyone. He hated that job because he hated getting things thrown at him and that meant he had to wake up earlier. He woke everyone up, but left Cheer for last; well, because she's his girlfriend and he wanted her to sleep in as much as she could. "Cheer, wake up." He patted her cheek, but then replaced his hand there, feeling how warm her cheek was. "Cheer?" She groaned and sat up. "Jack, I think I'm sick."<p>

"Yeah, no kidding. Listen, stay home today. Do you want someone to keep you company?"

"That would be lovely, Jack."

"Wonderful, so I'm staying home with you today."

"Jack, I thought you meant like Sarah or something. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Cheer, you're my girl. Why would I not want to stay home with you?"

"OK, you made your point down. Now sit down and keep me company."

Jack took a seat next to Cheer on the bed. "Do you just have a fever, Cheer? Or does something else hurt?" "It's just my throat, Jack. And the fever." Jack nodded and took Cheer's hand in his own. He traced patterns on her hand with his thumb. Cheer sighed in contentment and rested her head back on her pillow.

"Jack? Why do you love me?"

"Cheer? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Jack. Why?"

"Because we're gonna be here all night."

"Your list is that long?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, then. Go ahead."

"OK, well first I love how cheerful you are. That's why I gave you the nickname all those years ago."

Cheer could remember the day she met Jack. She was seven years old and he was still known as Francis Sullivan.

_Flashback_

_Little Julie Nelson was walking home from school when she bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry miss." She giggled at his politeness and said "It's ok. I'm Julie." She spit in her hand and stuck it out for the boy. "I thought only boys did that?" the boy asked in shock. "Well, I'm not like most girls. What's your name?" "Francis Sullivan. And this is my friend James," he said, indicating to the boy standing next to him. "I go by Kid Blink, though. Rumor has it I was born with the patch." Julie giggled. "You know, we should give you a nickname! A newsie nickname!" James, er, Blink said. "We should call her Cheer." Francis said. Julie nodded, obviously approving. "Would you boys like to come to my house for dinner?"_

"Hey, Jack? Remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget? Remember when Blink and I came to your house for dinner that night and your mother kicked you out of the house for bringing in 'dirty, rotten street rats'?"

How could Cheer forget? That was the day she became a newsie. And the funny thing is, instead of crying like most girls would've done, she called her mom a 'dirty, rotten scabber' through the door and they took off before her mother came back out.

_Flashback_

_"Momma, I'm back home. And I brought two new friends over for dinner," the newly nicknamed Cheer said as her and her two friends entered the house. "Julianne Nelson! What are those things doing in my house?" _

"_Momma, they're my friends." _

"_No daughter of mine is going to be friends with dirty, rotten street rats."_

"_Momma, if you can't accept my friends, then I leave."_

"_Fine, then. Go! Get out! If you're so infatuated by street rats, then become one yourself."_

_Cheer ran out of the apartment accompanied by Kid Blink and Francis. "Good riddance you dirty, rotten scabber!" Cheer yelled through the door. "So guys, do you still want dinner?" Cheer asked, taking out the money she had stolen while her mother wasn't looking._

"How could I forget, Jack? That was the best night of my life."

"Well, anyways, let me tell you the ways I love you."

"Nice try at Shakespeare Jack, but go ahead."

"I love your eyes; they always catch me off guard. I love your smile and how you greet everyone with it. (AN: That is my life's motto and I mention it in about everything I write.) I love how you can beat up the Delanceys. I love how you're not the girly type, like Sarah was."

"Jack, has anyone ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Someone has."

"And who might that be?"

"You, actually."

Cheer let out a laugh and settled into bed. "Jack, I'm gonna take a nap." Jack nodded and Cheer soon dozed off. Jack couldn't help but laugh, thinking back at all of the memories he had had with Cheer. From beating up the Delanceys, to running from Snyder. From the strike, to all of the Christmases and other holidays they had celebrated. Jack knew that Cheer was the girl of his dreams. One of those dreams including Santa Fe.

* * *

><p><strong>Shut up! I know it's a short chapter! But the next chapter will be much longer. <strong>

**This chapter is based on:**

**Don't Cry For me, Argentina**

**Jack: Who is this Argentina person and why would they cry for you?**

**Pixie: Jack, honey, Argentina is a place and it's the name of a song. **

**Jack: How can a place cry?**

**Pixie: Never mind, Jack. Back to the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute.**

**Jack says seductively before walking off: Whatever you say ma'am.**

**Pixie turns around**

**Pixie: Oh dear, you won't supposed to hear that! *erases memory***

**Well anyways, read and review! I love you all!**


End file.
